GPPC05
is the 5th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 540th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Haruka remains persistent in getting Kirara to join Pretty Cure, and in an attempt to bond with her, she follows her around for the day to learn more about the sparkling model. '' Summary As Haruka and Minami practice their ballet, Aroma complains over Kirara rejecting her Pretty Cure destiny. Minami stops to remark that Kirara has a valid excuse, because managing work and school is difficult. In saying this, Haruka begins to think about how amazing Kirara was as Cure Twinkle and says that she was just like a real star princess. Aroma reluctantly agrees as Haruka continues talking about how Kirara has such an ambitious dream and that she wants her to fight alongside them as a Pretty Cure. While Kirara was designing an outfit in her notebook, Haruka walks up to her and starts off with pronouncing "''Gokigen'you" incorrectly, which Kirara pointed out, causing Haruka to repeat the phrase multiple times before remembering why she came to begin with. Kirara guesses what she wanted as Haruka suggests she works part-time as Cure Twinkle, and as such could only show up when they need help. Kirara refuses and says that she is putting 100% into her modelling career though, but offers to let Haruka join her so that she can see it for herself. After school, Kirara and Haruka rush off to the bus stop. After being dropped off, Kirara shows Haruka her schedule for the day. First, Haruka watches as Kirara practices her runway walk, with the instructor allowing Haruka to have a go at it; only for Haruka to nervously strike a ballet pose. Next is Kirara's photo shoot in which Kirara points out afterwards that one of the photos was no good- although Haruka thought it was cute. Kirara explains the flaw in it, saying thatt the focus isn't about her looking good, but the magazine. Afterwards, Haruka notices she doesn't have time to hit the sports gym, so Kirara cancels this and rushes to her next stop and a lot of modeling activities until eventually a break is called for. Haruka collapses on a chair surrounding a water fountain as Kirara walks over with some Marble Donuts. As the two eat, Kirara asks what Haruka's dream is and Haruka tells her honestly that she wants to be a princess. Kirara gets confused by this and points out she is a Princess Pretty Cure, but Haruka claims that a name alone isn't enough. She knows she has a long way to go. Kirara admits that she has yet to reach her goal as well, and Haruka follows her gaze to find an image of Amanogawa Stella, who Kirara reveals to be her mother, shocking Haruka. Stella is her shining idol; and she always dreamed of being a model after she first learned about it. When she was chosen to be in her mother's agency, Kirara decided to also attend Noble Academy since her mother went there as well. She is very excited to be in the fashion show she's been working hard for, since her mother was in a lot of Bauanne's fashion shows, and she is sure she will pass the audition. As Kirara walks off to attend it, Haruka quickly finishes her donut and catches up with her. Later, Bauanne walks in carrying his cat while introducing himself. During the audition, Bauanne dislikes all of the girls- worrying Haruka until Kirara steps onto the stage. At first they are amazed by her, but he finds himself doubtful because she is missing something. Frustrated, Kirara resides in the dressing room with Haruka claiming Kirara did a great job and was very cute. Kirara says her cuteness wasn't enough for Bauanne and wonders what she was missing, causing Haruka to think about her time as Cure Twinkle before she gets an idea. She tells Kirara she needs stars with her, then tries to find one- spotting it at the same time as Kirara. Trying again to "wow" Bauanne, Kirara successfully wins his approval and he deems her a "Star Princess". On the way back to the Academy, Kirara thanks Haruka for helping her out, saying that it was her advice that saved her audition. Haruka is sure she would have passed anyway, but Kirara claims it isn't that easy to pass, even though she gave 100%. However, she thinks with Haruka's help she shot it up to 120%, then wishes to thank her for the help; without joining Pretty Cure. Haruka once again tries to reach out to her, saying this is something she really wants, but she now understands that Kirara must give her all to her true dream and apologizes for acting pushy before. She promises to work harder on her own dream to become a true princess, then wishes luck for Kirara as she remembers they have curfew. Later that night, Kirara flips through her pages of notes. For a moment she wonders if her decision was for the best, but decides it was. The next day, Haruka tells Kirara that she bought her magazine and compliments how cute everything was. Before Kirara can respond Minami tells Haruka that its time for her ballet lesson. Later that night, Kirara has difficulties designing an outfit and the next day, she bumps into Minami. They end up chatting about Haruka, and before they separate, Kirara gives Minami the nickname "Minamin". Close appears and mutters to himself about how if he goes back, he'll get in trouble by Dyspear and has to do something about Pretty Cure. He turns a boy's dream into a Zetsuborg and alerted by this, Haruka, Aroma, and Pafu find Minami to reveal the attack and rush to the scene to transform. In this instance, Close notices that there is only two of them. Meanwhile, Kirara is surprised by Shirogane-san, who tells her that she has a phone call. The call turns out to be from Bauanne who says she has passed the audition. After hanging up, Kirara runs out of the academy in a rush. Flora and Mermaid try to fight the Zetsuborg but struggle to get close enough to land a hit. They come up with a plan soon after, with Mermaid trying to distract it- only for it to notice Flora as she attacks him. She gets past its attack, allowing an open for Mermaid but when it catches her, she is thrown into Flora and they crash into the stairs nearby. Close thinks that he may just have defeated them and asks where the third Cure is, with Flora claiming she isn't coming because she must follow her dreams. They continue to fight and to their surprise they find Kirara showing up to help them. Aroma asks why she came and she asks for the Perfume and Dress up Key. He stubbornly refuses though, since she wouldn't take them the last time. Kirara says how her dream hasn't changed but she has found something just as important and that she will become a full-time Pretty Cure. Aroma glances at Pafu and hands over the Dress Up Key and Princess Perfume, allowing her to transform into Cure Twinkle again. Twinkle punches the Zetsuborg, making the numbers disappear and surprise Close. She momentarily gets distracted, asking Flora and Mermaid if "Cure Twinkle" works as her name and Close gets angry since Flora had said that Twinkle wasn't coming and he finds it deceptive. Mermaid and Flora stand on either side of Twinkle as she says the elegant battle cry before running at the Zetsuborg to fight it. Twinkle punches the Zetsuborg towards Flora and Mermaid who punch it hard in the stomach sending it back towards Twinkle so she could finish off the Zetsuborg with Twinkle Humming. Close becomes angry and was about to attack the Cures again before Dyspear tells him to come back in. Annoyed he takes off as Twinkle opens the cage the boy was trapped in, allowing his dream to come back. While walking back to the academy as the sun sets, Haruka asks why Kirara said she wouldn't be a Pretty Cure earlier, only to show up now. Kirara claims that she only came to tell them her audition and that she passed, asking Haruka if she was rooting for her. Haruka runs up to embrace Kirara while congratulating her and compliments her. Kirara says she can still be Pretty Cure, putting 200% in everything she does now that she knows she can get 120% with Haruka's help. With that she wishes them luck, shocking Haruka when she says "Minamin". Musing over this, Minami shakes hands with Kirara. Haruka requests calling Minami by name as well, and she accepts, as long as she can do the same for Haruka. Kirara tells them to call each other whatever they feel like since they're friends now, so Haruka and Minami have a go at calling each other by their first names and laugh before running after Kirara to hold her hand. The episode ends with Aroma and Pafu saying that the Princess Pretty Cure finally have their third member and they fly off after them. Major Events *Kirara joins the team at last. *Dyspear is heard for the first time but doesn't show herself. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Dyspear (voice only) *Close *Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Shirogane-san *Amanogawa Stella *Bauanne Baurollo Trivia *Kirara is added in the middle of the opening walking with Haruka and the others. *Like in the previous episode, Kirara's earrings were missing in some scenes. *Like its counterpart episode from ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5'', Kirara turns down her audition like Urara did for hers. * Bauanne Baurollo bears a striking resemblance to the fashion designer, Karl Lagerfeld. * The dress Kirara wears looks similar to her Cure Twinkle uniform. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure